Joann and G, part 1: A Heart For G
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: Callen meets a woman who absolutely fascinates him, but she doesn't make it easy to him. Of course, he doesn't give up, so does she.  Callen/OC - the English version of 'Ein Herz für G'
1. Chapter 1

All characters and all rights at NCIS: Los Angeles belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

I am not used to write in English, so if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can get a better write and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 1 - Briefing W****ith Surprises**

He looked at her and could not avert his gaze from her. This woman was not only fascinating him, she captured his attention. He had difficulties to follow the explanation of FBI operations manager Larry Cummings. Again and again he glanced over to her, while she was totally unaware of him. He pulled himself together with difficulty and focused.

It cost her a lot of strength, not to react on his recurring glances. Her situation was already difficult enough; she would not risk more complications by a flirt. She already had lost too much.

Curiously Sam kept an eye on his friend and partner. It wasn't G's manner to be diverted by a woman. But one couldn't overlook that he really fell for this FBI agent. Sam looked at her. He couldn't understand what made this woman so fascinating for his friend; she seemed to be so unsociable and inconspicuous. Sam frowned and then concentrated again.

Nate scrutinized both teams who should work together on this assignment. The FBI agents appeared to be distant and impersonal, which was supported by their cloths. Everyone was wearing dark suits and white shirts and blouses. His own team was dressed casual and sporty as always. Especially Eric's surfer look, which had caused frowns with the FBI, while on the other hand had made Hetty smirk. Thoughtfully Nate noticed Callen's fascination for the FBI agent MacKenzie. Like always Sam kept an eye on his partner. Kensi and Marty noticed Callen's strange behavior but decided to ignore it for now. Hetty seemed to be the only one who was unaware of it, which meant that it wasn't definitely so. Same as it ever was. Except for Callen. Which made Nate looked over this agent again.

"Some more questions? No? Okay, then we will divide you into team. Miss Lange, please go on."

Cummings stepped aside and cleared the way for Hetty. She gave him a very penetrating look before she went on.

"As soon as you have your partner for this assignment, Ladies and Gentlemen, you will get your cover. For the reception we will provide you with the appropriate cloths: tuxedos for the gentlemen and evening gowns for the ladies. You will have to dance in order not to be noticeable. If anybody needs support for this, please let me know in time." Hetty looked around. "Callen and MacKenzie, Hanna and Foster, Blye and Mitchell, Deeks and Barrett. Mr. Beale, you will take over the technical surveillance. Mr. Getz, you will support us from the ops. Agent Grant, you are allocated for the security."

G froze inwardly. Why just her! That could only be a very bad joke. But looking at Hetty pointed out that it would be out of the question to change partners with Sam or Deeks. So he took the file about his and Joann's cover without any expression and walked up to her.

Joann braced herself for G, when she saw him coming up to her. Why did she get him of all the agents, the only one who prompted feelings at her?

"MacKenzie." G nodded at her and then gave her part of the file to Joann.

"Callen." She pointed to the door of the meeting room. "We provided some offices, please follow me."

Her impersonal behavior made him more curious. Silently they worked through their files. About twenty minutes later Joann closed her folder and looked at G.

"Just ready?" He was really baffled. He was accustomed to that kind of speed only by his own team, whose main task was undercover assignments. "Okay, then tell me about it."

Quickly he figured out that he got a very capable partner for this assignment. She had internalized her cover completely and did not display any mistakes. Her analysis oft the whole mission and their particular task was clear and cut right to the chase of the matter and she was well up with all details of the operation. He was impressed by her profound knowledge. If all her capabilities turned out ot be so good he could depend on her during the assignment.

"Are we ready?" she asked looking at G who nodded. "Well, then I see that I get my disguise." She couldn't stop a silent sigh.

"Any problems with it?"

Joann winced a little. Damned, she had been so careful not to show any weakness! She swallowed hard. "Well, you and the other male colleagues put on a tuxedo and that's it. All of us women have to wear dresses which are so narrow that you can't hide a weapon and so long that you get entangled in when you run. If it is possible to run in those high and uncomfortable shoes. After all in such a disguise one isn't really operational."

G had to do his best effort not to laugh. He had seen Kensi several times in appropriate outfits and she didn't have any problems. He got a disturbing thought. "How many undercover assignments have you done, MacKenzie?"

Immediately Joann got back behind her mask. "Surely not so many as you but enough to know what I have to do." The temperature in the room suddenly dropped. Joann got up. "I am sure you will find out on your own." And left him alone.

Callen looked after Joann very puzzled. That wasn't the usual reaction of women around him. He got the impression that he crumbled away her distance. He had to be wrong about it.

Thoughtfully Callen left the room and looked for Hetty. He found her and Nate in an inspiring and amusing discussion about the dress code of the FBI. He listened them for a moment, smiling, and then interrupted them. "Hetty, what do you know about Joann MacKenzie?"

Hetty looked at him pondering. "Is there any reason for this question, Mr. Callen?"

G hesitated, searching for the right words. "There had been something during our meeting. She seemed to be very competent and totally overcharged at the same time. I'm sorry, Hetty, I can't describe it better."

"She surely is a capable agent; otherwise she wouldn't be part of this assignment. I won't risk my team with incompetent partners."

"I didn't want to say anything like that, but there is something…" G shrugged, very frustrated.

A warm smile appeared on Hetty's face. "Trust her, Mr. Callen. Trust her." She could nearly grasp his disappointment when she left the room.

Nate looked after Hetty and then concentrated on Callen. "What is your problem with Agent MacKenzie?"

G hesitated. "It's our strength to slip in every possible role at any time, with or without preparation. We don't have always the time to analyze a situation, but we have to be confident in our feelings and instinct. I discovered that with her when we went through our story. But then she made this comment as if she never had worked undercover. When I asked her about it she let me run against a wall, ice cold." Callen's rate of frustration increased.

Nate had to stop smirking. "Hetty has permitted the choice of the FBI agents so MacKenzie has to have all required capabilities." Nate made a break. "Or are you bothered because she didn't fall on your Callen charm? When did you get your last brush-off?" G looked at him cool and adverse but this couldn't put off Nate. "Callen, one couldn't overlook your interest, at least for everyone who knows you. Don't allow her lack of interest to be a problem for you."

"That's not the point, Nate. We should identify one or more assassins on this assignment and she has my back. I have to trust in my partner and I got the impression that might not be so."

"Well, Hetty seems to trust MacKenzie so should you."

Callen shook his head then ditched Nate and left.

In the hall he nearly bumped into Eric, who was extremely hacked off. "The technique here is from the Stone Age! I will be old and grey before I have done all the necessary adjustments. The guy claims to be a computer expert but doesn't have a clue!"

G couldn't refrain from smirking. The OSP was equipped with a lot of techniques, the newest and best that money could buy. The FBI couldn't keep up with it so do the most other agencies. Everyone of Callen's team knew that Hetty has a lot of connections and so no one ever asked where the things come from. "Tell me, can you get the file of agent MacKenzie?"

"You want me to hack the FBI?" Eric suddenly grinned from ear to ear.

"Would I ever ask you to do anything illegal?" Callen had found his grin again. Together they drove to the headquarter.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

I am not used to write in English, so if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can get a better write and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 2 - Explosive Reception**

Joann cursed under her breath while putting on the elegant evening dress that Hetty allocated to her. She liked working for the FBI, had a successful carrier up to now, but she still could not become accustomed to the dress code. She loved to wear Jeans, T-Shirts and sneakers. And long evening gowns were just plain hell for her. When finally everything was in its place, Joann looked into the mirror. She couldn't recognize herself. She was wearing a form-fitting evening dress whose cloth was shimmering in different green colorings. Thin straps put the heart-shaped décolletage on its place. Because the dress was lightly flared she could walk in it without any problems. She also had corresponding long gloves and golden ankle-strap sandals. Reverently Joann considered the jewelry. She didn't ask Hetty any questions, when she got the small strongbox holding her earrings, necklace, bracelet and ring, emeralds filigree set in gold. Because she and Callen should appear as married couple a big solitaire and a plain golden wedding band completed the image. Besides a lipstick and powder there was a weapon in her gold-colored handbag. Joann's short haircut was an interesting contrast to her very womanlike appearance. A simple make-up made her look perfect.

Someone knocked at the door. "Come in!"

Hetty entered and peered at her. "Very good, Miss MacKenzie. I was sure that this dress would flatter you. Well, if you are ready then, the gentlemen are waiting."

"Yes, Miss Lange." She rolled her eyes, took her handbag and followed her. In doing so she nearly bumped into Hetty.

"I prefer 'Hetty' instead of 'Miss Lange' or 'Ma'am', Miss MacKenzie."

Joann was puzzled. "Of course, as you please, Ma'…eh Hetty."

Hetty moved on, chuckling.

…

"Did Eric find out anything about Joann MacKenzie?" Sam curiously looked at his partner.

"Should he?" Callen pretended to be clueless.

„G, I am your partner and your friend. Yesterday I saw you both leaving and I know for sure, that Hetty didn't want to give you any information. So, what did he find out?"

"She was redeployed from New York three months ago and since then she has worked as an analyst. Everything before these three months is sealed. Eric could have hacked the code but he would have needed time he didn't have. He had to arrange a lot for today."

Sam became thoughtfully. "There are only a few reasons to seal a file, G."

"I know and most of them aren't good."

They were interrupted by Hetty's voice. "Gentlemen, here is your company for this evening."

Dana and Judith walked down the stairs in the boathouse first and had been admired appropriately. Kensi, wearing a slinky black neck halter dress with a fancy vent, was welcomed with wows and whistles.

She blushed a little, when Sam took her in his arms and whispered, "You're absolutely hot!"

G sized her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You need a gun license for this outfit!"

Deeks was so over the moon with her look, that he got speechless and, like a fish out of water, opened and closed his mouth. Because of all these very personal reactions her partner for this evening, Agent Mitchell, frowned.

"You look very good, Agent Blye. Very appropriate for this occasion."

"Thanks, Gary." There appeared a grin on her face when she saw him wincing because of her using his first name.

Joann stood at the top of the stairs and could see, how affectionately Sam and Callen handled themselves with Kensi and for a moment she was flooded with deep sadness. Then she pushed her shoulders back and walked down the stairs.

G couldn't believe his eyes. The woman who paced down the stairway like having daily grand appearances was breathtaking and didn't have anything in common with the impersonal, almost unprepossessing agent of the previous day. She was literally beaming from the inside. Sam pushed his elbow into G's side. "Hey, buddy, don't forget breathing!"

Joann approached the group.

"Agent MacKenzie, you look gorgeous." Sam beamed at her.

"Wow, Sam, you are so right." Deeks nodded at her acknowledging.

Also Kensi smiled at Joann. "The dress is marvelous."

"Thank you, yours too." She smiled back a little bit timidly.

Finally G's mouth could come off from its solidification. "It's time to leave, everyone to the cars. Don't forget to stick to the discussed routes." He turned to Joann. "Well you are ready at last, MacKenzie, we might leave, too." She carried it off well that she was disappointed by the lack of G's reaction. 

Kensi and Sam looked stunned as Callen left. It has been absolutely clear that he was blown away at the sight of Joann MacKenzie. This woman has touched him like none other up to now. Why did he behave so uninterested and nearly rude?

Nate was watching the whole very attentively. Callen was definitely interested in the FBI agent, more then just interested. There had been real feelings in it. Because he didn't want to put the assignment at risk he retracted on a professional level, which took him being rude. This would be a remarkable assignment.

The Maserati threw her for a loop. For a moment she forgot the strange behavior of Callen and just admired the car. "What a fantastic sight for sore eyes!" she muttered, while she walked round the car. G was in her opinion but didn't think about the automobile. Joann looked at him. "I suppose that you are driving, Agent Callen."

He nodded. "I really would like to say I'm sorry, but that's not the case." A typical Callen-smile appeared on his face. "I never would miss out on such a chance."

She was a little bit disappointed, but she had done the same vice versa - as she had to admit in all fairness.

During their drive both recapitulated their story, and then they arrived at their destination. Joann sighted a little bit. "Well, in this car it's even fun to be co-driver. What a pity that the earnestness is waiting for us."

For the first time at this evening G gave her a warm smile. "I can ask Hetty where she got it from. Maybe I can borrow it for an excursion."

"I'm in! But only if I can drive, too." Openly she replied his smile.

When the valet parking opened her door there was immediately the distant, disinterested expression on her face by a woman who was accustomed to luxury. She accepted the helping hand of the young man with a kind of nonchalance that really ceased to amaze him. Within seconds Joann slipped into her character. She endured the security control with a bored glance like it was a familiar but annoying routine. Her posture, her gestures, even her mode of speaking belonged to a woman of the upper class who was used to appearing at any receptions. A certain amount of boredom gleamed to make clear that this was purely a matter of duty and not pleasure. Nevertheless she stayed alertly. Nothing seemed to slip her attention. Quickly she found the other couples.

"I can't see the agents Hanna and Foster."

Also Callen was looking vainly for his friend. "Sam? Where are you?"

„We are just coming in. There's nothing to worry about. It has only been a traffic jam."

"Okay." G was calmed down.

Everyone was acting his or her part perfectly. They mixed with the other guests and kept their eyes on them inconspicuously. When the dinner started, they hadn't come any step further. Frustration made itself at home.

"We have to be patient." Joann's voice was full of serenity. "They just want to be sure that all their targets are around. There are still some stragglers arriving."

G gave her the once-over. "MacKenzie is right. So buck up yourselves."

The menu was terrific. For a moment Joann did forget why she was here and just enjoyed the dishes. As she felt herself observed, she looked up. G couldn't avert his gaze of her. She wasn't one of those women who picked at her food without really eating. To the contrary, she ate the served food with a lot of relish. He had to give her a smile. Amazed at this spontaneous profession of sympathy she beamed at him.

His blue eyes were irresistible. Joann could have drowned in them. Suddenly she shrugged. How could she have such thoughts? Quickly she concentrated on her surroundings.

Joann's bright face got dark. For G it seamed as the sun has set. He asked himself for the reason of her sudden change of mood.

Something irritated Joann. She looked over G's shoulder and discovered a waiter behaving strangely. Kensi and Agent Mitchell were sitting at a table near him. She tried to attract their attention by clearing her throat several times loudly. It seamed to last an eternity until Kensi looked at her.

"The waiter behind you, Agent Blye. He hid something on his serving cart." Joann was speaking extremely quiet, nearly inaudible and she hardly moved her lips, so that her table neighbors didn't notice anything. A nod to her confirmed that Kensi did understand her nevertheless. Joann could see that Kensi stood up with an excusing expression. She followed the suspicious waiter who pushed his serving cart into the direction of the kitchen. Unfortunately a bunch of waiters was leaving the kitchen with the next course. Kensi couldn't follow him anymore.

"Damned, I lost him!"

Suddenly everyone heard Hetty's voice in his or her ears. "Miss Blye, please go back to your seat. The colleagues of the FBI will check the kitchen."

A short time later Eric got in touch with them. "The waiter has disappeared but the FBI found the serving cart. When they went to push it out for the forensics, one of the explosive-sniffing dogs gave a bark. Someone has definitely managed to sneak in explosives in spite of all security arrangements."

This fact worried them all because it meant that there was a serious security lapse.

Joann got uneasy. Her gut instinct told her that they run out of time. She glanced at Callen and got affirmed that he felt the same. They got up with relief when the dinner was officially finished some minutes later. The majority of the guests trooped into the ballrooms not least because the bars were opened there. Callen and Joann went with them. In order to not attract attention G pulled her on the dance floor. To his astonishing they fitted together perfectly. She felt so good in its arms, as if she had been made for them.

Joann was confused. She had expected to feel uneasy in Callen's arms, maybe more rigid, but it wasn't like that. It was pleasantly to be held and led by him. She felt safe. A feeling she hadn't had for an eternity.

Sam and Agent Forster ambled slowly along the dancers. They examined attentively the waiters, in the hopes to see the one who had attracted Joann's attention. When he saw his partner and his company he chuckled. The two made the impression of a pair long together. Sam was sure that this had nothing to do with their cover.

Dana saw the same picture but did have totally other thoughts. She frowned upon this sight. This agent didn't match with her team. Larry Cummings had assigned this weird analyst to her. What did qualify anyone with this function to a cover assignment? But Cummings didn't yield and just told her that this agent was well suited, without any further explanations. And then these NCIS agents! Dressed like clowns especially the technical operator and all of them address their operation manager with her first name. This wasn't allowed in her unit!

"Well, Mr. Getz, what do you think?" Hetty strolled through the premises.

"You have chosen a very interesting partner for Callen. She is the perfect complement to him in spite of her aloofness. Both seam to think the same manner. But I don't understand how Agent MacKenzie fits in the team of Foster. She seams to prefer a totally other style to do her assignments."

"Did you notice something other, Mr. Getz?"

"I am watching the guests but I can't discover anyone with a cautiously manner. However there are a lot. The staff is stressed but not more than usual with such an occasion. The security service personnel is extremely high strung, the different units distrust each other after the explosives were found, because of the insider, an understandable but dangerous reaction. We just can hope that the criminals betray themselves, like the waiter, or that the bomb squat will find the explosives."

In this moment Nate wished to be on site to gage the situation better than via video. He was worried for his friends and colleagues. Besides he didn't trust the FBI. In his opinion the selected team wasn't adapted for this assignment. He had told this Hetty in private but she had no possibility to impinge on it.

"Callen, over there, at the alcoves!"

Joann looked very concentrated at a point over G's back. He carried on a turn and could see it, too. He directed her over the dance floor to the point, which they both made out. Alcoves were flushed in the walls with windows and benches. The curtains were all closed but at one of them the cordon didn't look like the others. G was Joann's back while she looked behind the curtain. "We have found the explosives, Callen."

They changed positions so G also could look behind the curtain. "That's absolutely not all. The bomb is to small for it." They exchanged glances then parted and checked the other alcoves without attracting attention.

After a last sight Joann looked to G. "They all have one."

He nodded. "Hetty, there is a bomb in each of these alcoves, all with a remote fuse. The other teams should search for similar hideouts."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you've heard Mr. Callen. I'm waiting for your acknowledgement."

Joann went back to G. "There are too many of them, we can't dismantle them simultaneously. I don't understand why the safety teams didn't notice anything. You can't hide such a number in passing by."

"That confirms our theory about an insider." Callen looked around in genuine concern. "We should think about a way to get the people outside."

Joann shared his concern. "As soon as they find out that we evacuate they will release the bombs. Maybe we could set off the fire alarm?"

"I think it doesn't matter what we will do because they will go ahead with their plan. Tonight there are diplomats from all over the world, tycoons from all lines, members of the Ivy League, high-level politicians, high-ranking military and members of different federal agencies. It's a paradise for any kind of assassin. They left nothing to chance. As soon as they find out that we have found their bombs they will release them."

"I know." There was nothing more to say.

One after another the teams acknowledged. They all hit the pay dirt. "They had to have installed some off the things during the event. We found some under the dining hall, including one under our table. There hadn't been one during the dinner." Sam sounded extremely tense.

Agent Foster joined the conversation. "Probably they impersonated as staff. No one pays attention for them, while the guests watch themselves."

"And an insider at the security informs them which areas have been checked.", added Sam.

"Besides one of them has to be a woman." That was Kensi. "There are some in the women's wardrobe and the ladies restrooms. A man would have attracted a lot of attention there."

While she listened to the reports Joann's head was working flat out. "Callen, is there a possibility to disturb all radio frequencies? For the whole building?"

"Good idea! Eric, check it!"

"I am on it!" Everyone waited eagerly. "Yes, I have found one. But we can do it only from the security center. Someone of you has to go in."

"Barrett here. We are near the center and can do it. Deeks can be my back while you give me the instructions, Beale."

Eric hesitated. „I don't know…"

Judith interrupted him very coldly. "I am definitely qualified for this task, which can be proved by my degree from MIT in computer science."

"No further discussions, we don't have time! Barrett, Deeks, report when you are in the center. Eric, how much time do we have with your interference?"

"Two minutes, maybe a bit more."

"That is not much to get all the people out." Callen looked at her questioningly. "Any idea?"

She hesitated. „The fire alarm. That is the only thing everyone will react on, also the foreign guests. We won't have any communication difficulties. We have to set it at the same time like the interference signal, so we won't lose time. Nothing remains left for us as to hope as the best. Surely we are far too few for an evacuation in such a short time."

Callen was thinking feverish. "Hetty, is there anyone of the security service personnel whom we can trust completely?"

"I will check it."

„Okay, guys, the interference signal is ready. How about you?"

In this moment some men in security uniforms stepped discreet into the hall. "Hetty?"

"Your support should arrive now, Mr. Callen."

"Yes, they are here." Callen approached the men. One of them stepped forward. Joann observed the whole very carefully, her weapon unobtrusively in readiness.

"Agent Callen? Hetty is sending me. Agent Stan Quinlan. Some of my men are on their way to your teams."

"You are informed?"

"Yes, Hetty did. We have to evacuate everyone within two minutes because the building is full of bombs. We also have to expect an attack of the bombers also someone of the security personnel is probably involved in it. We can only trust us and your teams." He glanced over Callen's shoulder. "Your back?"

G didn't have to turn around to know whom he was talking about. "Yes, Agent MacKenzie, FBI." In the meantime the men spread around. "Did all of you get it?" Callen listened to the acknowledgements. "Okay, Eric, go ahead!"

Joann was listening the countdown in her ear, then the fire alarm sounded. Immediately she started to shoo the guests to the exit. She didn't leave a doubt that it wasn't an exercise. Complaints and abuses were brushed aside and stubborn heads got shown her weapon. At the latest then they ran to the exit. In her ear she heard Eric's voice, which announced them the remaining time. When the two minutes had gone, she looked around. Callen was standing a few steps away and was surveying.

„I think we got out everyone. It's time for us to leave now."

"Yes, let's go." Together they ran to the exit.

They still were in the lobby when the explosions started. G took Joann's hand and trailed her behind himself. Now he understood her remark concerning dresses and high heels during an assignment. They hadn't been far when they caught the blast and hurled them through the air.

The impact on the ground pressed air out of her lungs and hurled her weapon out of her hand. Joann was blacked out. G landed beside her and threw himself immediately over her to protect Joann against the falling debris.

Sam appeared and pulled him up. „G! Are you okay? G, say something!"

"Sam, I'm good!"

G bent over Joann, who still lay motionless on the ground. Carefully he turned her over. Her eyelids fluttered and she groaned slightly.

Joann was confused. All her ribs hurt, breathing was hard. Then came the reminder, and she sat up abruptly. "Oh, damn!" She moaned again.

"Slowly, no rush MacKenzie. You have come up hard."

"I can tell!" She took a few deep breaths in and out.

"Come, I'll help you up." G gave her his hand and lifted her. For a moment she was a little wobbly on her feet, and then she was back under control.

"I'm good!"

Sam could not help but grin. "I've heard that before..."

Irritated Joann looked over at him, but asked no question. Then she looked down at herself. "Oh, no, the dress is ruined! Hetty will give me hell!"

G also grinned now. "Typical woman always dresses in mind."

Joann glared at him. "I'm curious what Hetty will say about the state of your tuxedo, Agent Callen." Still grinning, he just shrugged his shoulders.

Sam had followed their argument with an amused smile. Yesterday he didn't understand G's fascination with Joann MacKenzie, but now he knew exactly what impressed his friend to this woman. It would be interesting to see how it would go on with them.

"Did we all get out?" Joann looked around.

"I think so. Guys, can you hear me? Did all get out?"

To the relief of both all teams answered, including the team of Agent Quinlan. Joann glanced over the crowd of excited and shocked guests.

"People here are not safe. The assassins have an easy time to get to them."

"We took care of that already, Agent MacKenzie. You have fulfilled your task here and can leave." Dana Foster's voice was very cold and her look at the burning wreckage clearly said what she thought of Joann's fulfillment of tasks.

"She did, however. Without her there would be many dead." Callen's tone was a bit icier then the one of Agent Foster. "Moreover, Agent MacKenzie should be examined. She could be injured."

While Callen discussed with Agent Foster, Joann looked around again. She tried simultaneously to find her weapon and watch the people standing around. Meanwhile, security forces tried to bring order to chaos. And then she saw him, the waiter. He moved purposefully towards a group of guests, carrying something in his hand.

"Oh, no, you bastard, you're mine!" Still unarmed Joann ran toward the man without hesitating. The entire team had heard the remark. Sam and G turned and ran after her immediately. Kensi and Marty came running from two other directions. Eric, who oversaw the site via satellite, conducted both toward Joann. But none of them caught up in time.

As Joann reached the man, she attacked him without hesitation. She disarmed him with a kick and the first blow sent him to the ground. But the guy was tough. He backed out of her next attack and was back on his feet. She still threw a few more hits, but not enough to knock him out. As Joann tripped over her long dress, he took the opportunity and went on the attack himself. She quickly pulled up again and countered with a series of hard kicks. Again, the guy landed on the floor. Joann pursued.

Sam and G saw it coming and could do nothing. Both shouted warnings, but Joann did not respond. Helpless, they had to watch as the bomber took something from the ground and rammed it into her body.

"No!" G could not suppress the outcry. He was just able to prevent that Joann fell forward to the ground and hurt herself even more.

Sam was really on Joann's opponent. As Kensi and Marty arrived they had trouble pulling him away from the now unconscious man. He only allowed grudgingly that Agent Quinlan and his men took him away.

G was kneeling on the ground and held Joann in his arms. A metal piece of debris was sticking out of her body. The bloodstain on the dress has been growing rapidly. Agitated Joann tried to take it. "No, Little One, don't touch. Remain lying down, don't move, stay with me!" Her eyes wandered around aimlessly, as if searching for something.

"Jo, look at me. Come on, Jo, look at me." G tried desperately to catch Joann's view. "Jo, look at me! Come on, look at me!"

"Callen?"

Relief came over him that she finally realized it was him. A faint smile appeared on her face. She wanted to say something, but only a few incoherent sounds came from her lips. "Hush, do not speak, Jo. Just look at me." Then he looked up and at his friends. "Where's the damn doctor?"

"On the way, Callen, he will be there in just a little bit." Eric answered and tried to sound calm, but without much success.

"G?" Joann's voice was just a faint breath.

He gently put his finger on her lips. "Don't talk, Jo." Her eyelids fluttered and her eyes went aimlessly into space. "No, Jo, don't give up! Look at me! Stay with me! Look at me!" Panic and pain were in his voice, but Joann didn't react anymore.

Finally the paramedics arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters and all rights at Navy CIS LA belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

I am not used to write in English, so if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can get a better write and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 3 - Unexpected F****riends In Time Of N****eed**

Sam drove G to the hospital. On no account he would let alone his friend in this situation. Gradually, the whole team had arrived in the waiting room. They refrained from the usual clichés. Kensi had just clasped him in her arms, Nate and Deeks squeezed him his shoulder without a word. They all waited with him, an eternity, it seemed to G. Finally, even Hetty arrived. She questioningly looked at Sam. He just shook his head. "They still operate."

Silently she sat next to G and took his hand. "She's a fighter, Mr. Callen, no one who gives up easily. You can trust her."

G looked up. "How do you know that, Hetty. You don't know Jo at all."

"No, but I know her record."

"You have seen the sealed file?"

"Yes, of course, Mr. Callen." She briefly squeezed his hand. "And I told you before, that you should trust her, okay?"

G nodded. "Yes, Hetty, and you were right."

"So believe me, Mr. Callen, if I tell you, Miss MacKenzie will not give up easily."

Kensi stood up. "I go get coffee. Who wants some?" Everyone announced but G. "Callen?" He did not respond.

Sam stood up. "We'll bring him one along, Kens. I'll help you carrying." Silently they both went to the vending machine.

"Why is none of the FBI still here? She's one of them!" In Kensi's voice resonated incomprehension as well as fury. "She may work for the FBI, however, but by the today's assignment, she was more like one of us." Embarrassedly Kensi shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds kind of strange, we know her just two days, but thus it seems to me."

Sam nodded. "I know what you mean. She thinks like us and she acts like us."

"Not exactly." A faint smile played on her lips. "Not necessarily like us, but in any case such as Callen." In addition there was nothing more to say.

When the two came back with the coffee, Agent Foster was in the waiting room and was up against a wall from anything but friendly NCIS agents. "It's great that you could find the time to inquire after your colleague, Miss Foster." Hetty's voice sounded as if she was talking about an invitation to a tea party. However, her posture expressed something completely different. Dana Foster had the decency to blush easily.

"Because it is an FBI operation, I just had to complete some tasks on site. We have identified three other bombers and ensured the safe evacuation of guests." She threw a cold look at Hetty and her team. "We are grateful to the NCIS for its support." Dana had gained her composure. "Furthermore, operation manager Cumming had already enquired by telephone after the condition of Agent MacKenzie."

"May I smash her teeth?" Kensi made no secret of her dislike.

"No, Kens, behave yourself." Sam took a step to the FBI agent. "I'm older service, so I go first." Because of his icy glance at these words, Agent Foster retreat a step.

"Mr. Hanna, please." Hetty's voice was enough to stop him.

"Miss Lange?" A man in black riot gear approached the group. Hetty turned around.

"Yes?"

"Ma'am, I'm Pratt. Agent Quinlan is sending me. I should ask about the status of Agent MacKenzie."

"She is still in surgery. It probably takes a while."

"Thank you, ma'am." He withdrew and spoke into his headset.

Hetty indulged Agent Foster only a brief look, then turned back to her team.

"And I still will smash her teeth!" Despite was in Kensi's sight. Hetty gave her an understanding smile.

"Hetty, actually, who are Agent Quinlan and his men? From which hat did you conjure them?" Marty looked questioningly at his superior.

A slight smile appeared on Hetty's face. "Oh, Mr. Deeks, Agent Quinlan is merely an old friend, who kindly came to help us in a difficult situation." It was clear that she wouldn't say any more in addition.

Sam sat down to Marty. "Clearly any special unit, certainly not from the FBI. Maybe CIA or Secret Service. Hetty has more connections than anyone else. None of us has seen the complete list of guests at the reception, so that we cannot know which security agencies were represented. We definitely won't even know, our security clearance isn't high enough."

Marty nodded. "Well, it's not so important. Hetty trusted them that is all that matters. Nevertheless, really amazing that they ordered off someone to ask about MacKenzie."

"Not really if one thinks of her achievement from tonight." Nate intervened in the conversation. "She has identified as the first one of the suspects, discovered the bombs, co-developed the plan for evacuation, provided the offender and has been seriously injured as the only one of the security forces. If this is not enough to inquire after her, what has one to do then?"

The others nodded. But for them there was even more. They cast a glance at Callen, who had kept out of the whole discussion. The fact that he had fallen in love head over heels, was clear to all. With it Joann MacKenzie became one of them.

When the doctor entered the waiting room, Hetty looked up. "Doctor?"

Immediately all heads turned in the direction of the doctor. Marty bent over Kensi, who was asleep on the floor. "Kens, wake up!" He shook her gently on the shoulder. Immediately, she was wide-awake, looking perplexed at the dinner jackets, with which she had been covered.

"Is any of the family here?" Questioningly the doctor looked around.

"Miss MacKenzie has no family. There are only us, their colleagues. How is she?" Hetty waited.

Halting the doctor threw one more look at the strange group. "We have done everything that was in our power. The internal injuries are very difficult, in addition the high blood loss ..." A groan escaped from G and Sam grabbed his friend firmly by the arm. "Her condition is very critical, we can't say whether she will survive."

"But she's still alive?" Sam hardly dared to ask this question.

"Yes. Unfortunately, she had a cardiac arrest of some minutes during the surgery. Thus, there was a lack of oxygen. This could mean additional complications. We have put her in an induced coma and now have to wait." The serious look of the doctor spoke volumes.

"Can we go to her?" As a precaution Marty had positioned himself also beside Callen.

"She is just brought to the ICU. One of the nurses will come to get you." She made a helpless gesture with her hands. "I'm really sorry. You should inform all those who still want to see Agent MacKenzie. And you should hurry up with it."

Silence spread through the room. Pratt spoke again silently into his headset.

"Excuse me, I will inform Mr. Cummings." No one noticed Agent Foster.

Sam spoke energetically on G. "You have heard what Hetty said. She is a fighter. She will make it for sure."

"Sam, you've heard the doctor but ..."

"So, what the heck! What do you think what we were told when you were shot? And today you are standing here! You have survived and Joann will, too."

"Sam ..."

"Mr. Callen, listen to Mr. Hanna. You must think positively. Now Miss MacKenzie needs all the support she can get. Pull yourself together."

G took a deep breath, then nodded. "Okay, okay, folks, I've got it. This time the glass is half-filled."

Pratt stepped up to Hetty. "I have to go now. Agent Quinlan asks you to keep him informed about the status of Agent MacKenzie."

"Of course. Please pass him my thanks for your support, and for your presence here."

"Certainly, ma'am." Pratt nodded slightly to the other and went.

While they waited to be picked up, Kensi distributed tuxedo jackets with an affectionate smile. "Thank you, guys, you are really sweet." Marty rolled his eyes a bit, but Sam squeezed her briefly and kissed her gently on the head. In spite of the fact that Kensi was an experienced agent, her colleagues like to look at her like a small sister to whom one had to pay attention. Although it was not necessary, as Kensi them proved time and again, she sometimes admitted such gestures. It was a nice feeling to know that someone cared for her and her friends thereby felt better.

It seemed to last an eternity, until the nurse came and took them to the intensive care unit. Sam had to swallow hard at that sight. Thus had also lain there G and had fought for his life. He had won his fight, Joann had to do that, too.

"Can we go in to her?" Hetty looked inquiringly at the nurse.

"Actually, only the family ..." She couldn't finish.

"WE are her family, nurse, we have already explained that to the doctor." This time even Hetty lost her patience.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I have to ask first. As long as you have to stay here." The nurse was not intimidated.

"Well, go ahead, hurry!" She also did not rush, how Hetty had to determine. Soon after, she came back.

"You are allowed individually to the patient purely, but always only briefly. Over there you can change clothes. My colleague will help you."

G looked at Joann. She was very pale, looked small and lost in the bed, which was surrounded by machines and monitors. Everywhere, cables and hoses. "Mr. Callen." He turned to Hetty. "Now you can go to her. We will wait here."

"Yes, thank you."

Using sterile surgical clothing G went to Joann's bed. "Hello, Little One." Helplessness came over him. What should he say anyway? Then he simply sat down and took her hand. "The bombers were caught and no one was seriously hurt. Your colleagues at the FBI take everything for themselves, but we didn't expect otherwise. It is not bad, we don't like to appear in public anyway." G broke off. He realized that he was talking nonsense. Lost in thought, he stroked a strand of hair from Joann's face. "Little One, don't do something stupid and die, do you hear? We barely just met. I wanna get to know you right, Jo, get to know everything about you. The things you like to eat with pleasure, the music you play, your favorite color, how did you end up with the FBI, nothing but such things. And I want to see you smiling. Jo, if you smile, the sun rises for me. I would like to know what makes you smile. Then I can be on the safe side that you never cease smiling again." G felt foolish. But what he felt for Joann, he had previously never felt for a woman. Not even for Tracy. Someone knocked on the window. He turned around. A nurse meant him to come out. "Whatever happens, do not stop to fighting, Little One. Do not surrender. I am there for you. Always." G gave her a kiss on the forehead and left.

"We can't do anymore, so we should go home." Hetty looked at her team. "Sleep in, I'll see you at the headquarter."

Nate stepped on to Callen, who looked at Joann through the window. "If you want to talk, I'm here, any time."

G nodded. "Yes, quite clearly, but not now."

"Whenever you're ready."

Marty put his arm around Kensi. "I'll bring you home, Kens."

"Thanks." She was too tired and wiped out for any discussions.

Hetty threw a look at Sam and he nodded in response. "Mr. Getz, we go."

Sam waited until everyone was gone. Then he stepped to his friend. "Let's go, G. You have done everything possible for her."

"Sam..."

"Don't discuss with me, G. Tomorrow you can come again. The nurses won't let you to her before."

Callen turned to his friend. "I can't leave Jo alone. Nevertheless, she has nobody else."

"She has us. All of us will be there for Joann, trying to persuade her, motivate her, we will do everything what is necessary. We won't let her down. Just as you, G. But when you're not rested and refreshed, you don't have the power and energy you need to take care of Joann. Any questions?"

G shook his head. "No, Sam, got that. Well, then take me home." Suddenly his voice sounded tired and exhausted.

"Definitely not, G. I won't leave you alone, in no way. Tonight you will sleep at my place."

Callen looked at his friend and nodded only. He simply had no strength to argue. Moreover, he wouldn't have reacted differently in the reverse situation.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters and all rights at Navy CIS LA belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

I am not used to write in English, so if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can get a better write and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 4 - Awakening**

It was a hard time for G. As far as possible, he drove to the hospital morning and evening and sat at Joann's bed so long as the nurses let him. He told her about his day, amusing stories from his colleagues and sometimes something quite personal. But there were also days, when he sat just in silence beside her and dwelled on his thoughts. G always held her hand and kissed Joann goodbye on the forehead or cheek.

G felt totally helpless because he did not know if she ever became aware of him.

Sam kept his word. All of the team, even Hetty, visited Joann regularly. Finally the day came when the doctors got her out of the artificial coma. Everybody waited tensely for the fact that Joann woke up, but nothing happened. "We have to wait." No one mentioned the possible brain damage caused by oxygen deprivation, but all were thinking about it. "Go on talking to the patient, read out to her a known book or run her favorite music. Some coma patients say they have noticed these things." Then the doctors went.

"We should go to MacKenzie's flat and watch for books and CDs." Kensi turned to Hetty. "Do we need to contact the FBI?"

Hetty smiled. "I do not think it will be necessary, Miss Blye. I'm afraid but in the excitement I have completely forgotten, to hand over the private property of Agent MacKenzie to the FBI."

Sam gently pulled an eyebrow. "You have 'forgotten' something, Hetty?"

"Well, if you remember, Mr. Hanna, the ladies have changed their cloths for the reception in the boat house. Miss MacKenzie has left her private clothes and her handbag there, thinking she can change cloths there again after the assignment. I have taken her things to me, to send them to the FBI, but in the whole mess that this deployment was followed, it must have slipped my mind." The smile vanished from Hetty's eyes and made space to absolute hardness. "So far no one has asked about Miss MacKenzie's property and as far as I know, the FBI has kept informed itself even by telephone about her state of health. It seems they will hardly mind if we care about her now."

Sam shook his head. "From other operations we know that the FBI sometimes behaves strange. But it is even unusual for them that not even the direct colleagues of this assignment or from MacKenzie's department ask about her." He hesitated. "Has that something to do with the sealed file?"

"I can't comment upon that, Mr. Hanna." Hetty looked at him motionless. "But whatever the reason for the lack of interest may be, it won't stop us from doing the right thing." Her eyes wandered about her team.

Kensi and Callen entered Joann's apartment and looked around curiously. "It is quite...colorful."

Kensi laughed. "Unambiguously she likes colored rooms. And books!"

Both considered a little stunned the number of shelves, almost bursting filled with thrillers, fantasy, science fiction, love and historical novels.

"How are we supposed to find one that Joann is fond about?" Kensi shook baffled her head.

In the living room G discovered also piles of books on the floor.

"Well, we'll have it easier with the CDs." Between the bookshelves was a lonely CD shelf, which was not even full. "Music doesn't seem to be Joann's thing." Kensi looked at the covers.

"No, you're wrong." Callen pointed to a tray with numbered USB flash drives and handwritten sticky notes. "Hard Rock, Rock 'n Roll, 80s, film music and a lot of mixed. The only thing I can't discover, is classical."

"This explains the lack of stereo."

While Callen glanced over the books, Kensi went into the bedroom. She came back with a small travel bag and a book. "I don't think we need a travel bag for a book and a few USB sticks, Kens."

"I thought that Joann would perhaps have her own things when she wakes up. So I packed up some clothes and some toiletries. She certainly prefers this as low-backed hospital nightdresses and disposable briefs."

"I don't know whether I wanted to know this exactly." Callen was a little embarrassed. "What about the book?"

"It was laying on the bedside table, with a bookmark in it. Probably the last book she read."

"This one here I found on the kitchen table, also with a bookmark." Callen waved around with another book right in front of Kensi's nose. "And on the couch is another one."

"She reads three books at once?" Kensi was stunned completely.

"Moreover, she seems to prefer science fiction, dance and martial arts films. Oh, and we should clear the fridge. Something grows in it."

"With 'we' you don't mean me, Callen?" She put the books and USB sticks in the bag. "Make the times yourself."

G looked at Joann. After his visit to her home he had realized that he didn't really know anything about her. With her book taste Joann was apparently open for everything, even if there were, like with music and films, main focuses. He had met a woman who was able to think analytically, a very attentive observer, she looked stunning, and could fight like an elite soldier. Joann also had a soft side. Her apartment was set up loving, a real home where one could feel comfortable. On the walls had hung photos, in their own way probably holiday snaps. But none with people. G couldn't imagine that a woman like Joann had no friends or family. Also her behavior was ambivalent. On the one hand, Joann had behaved extremely distant and cold. But during her common dance she had been gentle and affectionate. She had felt comfortable in his arms, G had been able to feel that. All in all she was a complete mystery. Whether he could ever unravel it?

The voice, she knew it. But from where? She didn't just come up with it. She opened her eyes and didn't know where she was. But the voice was still there. Slowly, she turned her head.

"Hy, Little One, nice that you're awake at last." Callen's voice trembled slightly. "You really took up a lot of time."

These blue eyes! She could have sunk in them. The thought confused her.

"Jo?" She showed no reaction, neither on her name, nor at him. But she held his gaze.

Her head was hurting and she was tired. Quietly sighing she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

Callen was dumbstruck. Finally Joann was awake and she didn't recognize him!

When he told Sam about it, he tried to calm him. "G, you heard what the doctor said. It is not unusual for coma patients that they have memory lapses with the first awakening. Don't give up hope, buddy."

There it was again, that voice. She opened her eyes and looked around. A hospital room. Then she turned her head toward the voice. A man who was reading from a book. He looked up and there they were again, those incredible blue eyes. She smiled. "Hello, Callen."

The sun rose. The woman to whom he had given his heart was awake, smiled at him and recognized him. G could hardly believe his luck.

"Hy, Little One, finally slept well?"

Joann confused wrinkled her forehead. "How long have I been here?"

"Too long. They had to put you into artificial coma, but when the doctors wanted to wake up you, you didn't become awake. You have given us a real scare." G took her hand and smiled. "I'm going to tell the nurses that you're awake." On the way to the door he turned around again. "But don't fall asleep again, okay?" He was almost on the floor when he heard her calling.

"Callen?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me 'Little One'!"

Laughing with relief, he went to the nurses' station.

The team was moaning about paperwork when Hetty came up to them. "Mr. Callen has just called. Miss MacKenzie has woken up and recognized him. The doctors examine her, but she seems to be well."

"Wow, that's good news!" Kensi beamed.

Sam smiled to himself. He thought of the day when the doctors were sure that G would recover. Today, his friend felt like he did on that day, and that was a good feeling.

"It was about time! Now Callen can do his paperwork on his own again." Marty grinned broadly and then had to take cover, because something was thrown to his head by all sides. "I'm just saying..."

Joann finally had all the investigations behind her. She felt sleepy again, but that was normal, according to the doctors.

"I'll come back tomorrow. Better you rest yourself now, so you can quickly get out of here." All the time Callen had remained in her vicinity. On leaving, he leaned over her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Startled, she jerked back. G was stunned by Joann's reaction. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you ... I'll see you tomorrow." Confused, he went.

"He has done that every time when he has gone."

Joann didn't even notice that the nurse had entered the room. "Who did what?" She looked uncomprehending at the woman.

"Your visitor, Mr. Wolinski. In the past few weeks he was here almost daily, often several times. He sat on your bed and told you something or read something to you. He held your hand and when he left you got a kiss on the cheek or the forehead. You have to mean a lot to him, Miss MacKenzie. Also to your other friends. You really had visits constantly."

Why did the nurse call Callen 'Mr. Wolinski'? And who had been the friends visiting her? Joann had to process these news first.

There was clearly an attraction between her and Callen, she had realized that at the reception. But at least there seemed to be more for Callen. Did she have, nevertheless, blackouts? About this thought she fell asleep.

"I have said goodbye to her, as usual, and she has winced as if I wanted to hit her." Callen was still confused by Joann's reaction.

"Besides, you forget something, Callen: MacKenzie has never noticed. You have spent the last weeks at her bed and have given thought to your feelings. She knows you just two days and has to process what has happened. For MacKenzie, you're practically a stranger. A farewell kiss on the cheek is a confidentiality, that women only accept by men whom they know well." Nate looked at Callen seriously. "And if you are honest with yourself, you even don't know her, too."

"One can learn a lot about a person when you see her apartment, Nate. Her apartment is...", G was looking for a suitable description. "It is warm and friendly, a bit chaotic and somehow very feminine. The opposite to her work." He shrugged his shoulders, couldn't clothe his feelings better into words. "Our job requires us to recognize and categorize people and environments quickly. I don't think to be wrong with her."

"That my already be, Callen. Just hold you back a little and give her time to get to know you. Give you both the time."

When Callen went into the hospital the next day, Joann was awake. She sat in her bed, which was covered with newspapers and magazines. Joann was reading so concentrated that she didn't even notice his commitment. "Hy, MacKenzie. Already back at work?"

Joann looked up from her reading, startled. "Oh, hello, Callen. I have to make up leeway to be up to date again."

The distance in her voice hurt him, but he was determined to heed Nate's advice. "I didn't know what your favorite flowers are, but I thought a little bit color would do good to this room." A little embarrassed Callen gave her the colorful bouquet.

"My favorite colors!" Surprised she looked at the pink and purple flowers. She faced G. "They are beautiful. How did you know?"

"Kensi and I had been to your apartment. The two colors have prevailed."

Joann was immediately suspicious. "Why have you and Agent Blye been in my apartment? How did you know where I live and who gave you my keys?" The invasion of her privacy made Joann really furious and her voice was ice-cold.

It was incomprehensibly heavily for Callen to stay calm with this tone. "The doctors were of the opinion that we should play familiar music to you and read you something. Since neither your colleagues nor anyone else from the FBI took care of you, Agent MacKenzie, we assumed that. Your key was with the things you had left in the boathouse, and your address was on your driving license. Kensi has packed your own clothes and toiletries. She was of the opinion that you would rather prefer them, Agent MacKenzie, instead of the hospital equipment." His tone was hard. "We did not intend to offend you." Callen took a deep breath. "I'll ask the nurse to bring a vase for the flowers." Then he was gone.

"He has to like you very much, Miss MacKenzie." The nurse came in with a vase.

"Who?"

"Mr. Wolinski."

"What do you say?" Joann was genuinely surprised.

"Why else should he sit here every day with you? Or look at this bunch. No packaged goods in bulk, but particularly arranged for you. This may not have been so easy with these colors. Nevertheless, Mr. Wolinski has made this effort. You are really lucky to have such a friend." She laughed softly to herself. "I've been married eighteen years and my husband still doesn't know which flowers I like or my favorite colors." Joann watched in silence as the sister arranged the flowers. Before she left, she turned again to her. "He's a good man, believe me."

With staggering blows the sand bag was mistreated. Over and over again. Nevertheless, he didn't feel better. Why was she so resistant and cold? He and Kensi had respected her privacy and did nothing inappropriate. Damn women!

"Should I guess or do you tell me what's going on? Possibly the sand bag so will get a chance to survive." Sam looked at his friend.

"Bloody women! Crazy, them all!"

Now Sam couldn't help more of a grin. "What a world-shaking discovery, G. We other three billion men on earth haven't noticed this yet." Sam didn't suppress his laugher any more. Finally he pulled himself together. "Okay, buddy, tell me what she has done."

G stopped his attack on the sandbag. "She messed with me, because Kensi and I had been in her apartment. She was furious."

"So what? What did you expect, G? There had been two strangers in her home. How would you have reacted in that situation?"

Callen murmured something unintelligible, and struck again on the sand bag.

As there was a knock, Joann looked up. "May I come in?" Kensi stood in the doorway.

"Of course, Agent Blye, you're welcome."

"Please, call me ,Kensi', Agent MacKenzie."

"Joann."

The two women surveyed themselves. Then Kensi discovered the bouquet. "Is that of Callen? It looks great. Those are your favorite colors, right?"

"Yes, but I am afraid, I was not quite...", Joann hesitated, "behaving properly."

"Because of our visit to your apartment?"

"Yes. It could be that I've been reacted a bit extremely."

"You don't like strangers in your home.", said Kensi factually.

"No, I'm a little sensitive with this."

"We haven't sniffed. And Callen was not in your underwear. I packed it together." Kensi had to smile. "This is a task that you should never let do a man, whether he knows you or not."

This comment brought a smile to Joann. The ice between the two women had been broken. "Kensi, why does the nurse always calls Callen 'Mr. Wolinski'?"

"That is the current alias under which he is living."

"Oh, I understand." And she really did.

Callen stood in the hospital hallway and heard the laughter from Joann's room. She was only awake for three days, but had recovered incredibly fast. When he stepped into the doorway, he saw Kensi sitting besides Joann's bed. She told her something about a fast car and talked with hands and feet. Joann listened to her spellbound and clearly had fun at the vivid description. Callen stayed where he was and watched the two. This was the woman from the apartment, not the impersonal agent. The woman he wanted to get to know.

"How long do you want to stand there, Callen?" Kensi had noticed him first.

Joann looked embarrassed at him, a soft blush on the cheeks. "Good day, Agent Callen."

He nodded to her. "Agent MacKenzie. As I can see you are doing better."

"Yes, thank you." Silence spread.

"I 'm going to get a coffee. See you." They both followed Kensi with their eyes.

Joann composed herself first. "I'm sorry, Agent Callen, that I was so rude yesterday. I am a little...", she faltered. "I am a bit special if it concerns whom I let into my apartment and whom not. That's why I overreacted. Please forgive me."

He scrutinized her. "Only if you stop calling me 'Agent Callen'. Simply 'Callen' or 'G'." He looked at Joann of full warmth.

After some hesitation, she answered his gaze. Then she held out her hand. "Joann."

When Kensi came back, the two talked peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

All characters and all rights at Navy CIS LA belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

I am not used to write in English, so if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can get a better write and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 5 - Gifts**

The next time was exhausting for Joann. Every day she went for physical therapy and worked through newspapers and magazines from the time of her coma. Callen and his team visited her regularly, with Kensi developed even a real friendship. Her first in Los Angeles. But Joann particularly looked forward to G's visits. She was still cautious when it came to physical contact. So Callen limited himself on only taking her hand. Both were very reserved when it comes to personal information, but the conversation did not go out to them, nevertheless.

The most beautiful moments were, when he could make Joann smile.

Callen looked around seeking. "She is still for physical therapy, Mr. Wolinski." The nurse came up to him. "As any appointments have been rescheduled, Miss MacKenzie won't be back in a quarter of an hour."

"How do I get there?"

Callen watched her. It was pure torture, but Joann stuck tenaciously to it. Her hard look spoke volumes.

"Do you wait for someone?" One of the therapists looked at him in suspicion.

G pointed to Joann. "Yes, for Miss MacKenzie."

The man relaxed. "She is late today, there was a problem with the appointments."

"How does she come along?"

"Oh, very well. She is extremely ambitious. Giving up isn't possible for Joann. We always have to hold her down, so she doesn't overdo it. If it goes on in such a way, she will be fully fit again soon."

Joann felt observed and looked up. There he stood and looked at her gently with his incredible blue eyes. She could not help, she had to smile at him easily. "Hy, Callen. I'm almost done."

"Don't hurry, to watch others working is always a pleasure." G grinned.

"Ha, ha, you jokester." She laughed and then focused back on her exercises.

When Joann was finished, Callen brought her back to her room. "As I hear, you'll be home soon."

"Yes, probably in a few days." She smiled happily to herself. "It's about time that I come out here again. I miss my home."

"Do you have plans for the future?"

"Future plans? Why should I do that?"

"Because you have stayed in hospital for weeks. Is there nothing that you would like to do?"

Joann thought about it. Then she became a little embarrassed.

"Well, come on, speak up!" Callen looked at her intently.

"A day at the beach."

"I don't understand."

"I like to be at the beach. A little walk on the waterfront, sit on the breakwater and look out to the sea, additionally listen to the wind. Or watch a sunset." She smiled quietly to herself. "I know that doesn't fit with the hard hitting agent."

Lovingly Callen looked at her. "Perhaps, but it fits to you."

Stunned Joann returned his look.

In fact, she had to wait two weeks until the doctors Joann allowed to go.

"Hy, Jo, are you ready?" Kensi stood in the doorway, smiling.

"What are you doing here, Kens?"

"Pick you up, what else!"

"Wow, thank you. What have I done to deserve this?" Joann was embarrassed.

"What a silly question." Kensi pointed to the bag. "Is that all?"

"Yes, just the things you and Callen brought to me."

"Then let's go." Kensi grabbed the bag and linked her arm with Joann.

"Can we stop at a supermarket on our way? I think there won't be anything eatable in my fridge."

"There is nothing in it. Callen has cleared out it because something indefinable has grown in it."

"Okay, please no more details. Let's go." After a few steps, Joann abruptly stopped. "Wait, you said, Callen has cleared it?"

Kensi grinned. "I refused. Believe me, he gave your fridge a high polish."

Laughing, they left the hospital.

"Mmm, tasty!" Joann closed her eyes with great relish.

"I've told you, this is the best pizza ever." Kensi bit into her piece. "That is better than to cook on your own on your first day at home."

"Yes, and this is the first pizza in weeks!" She glared at Kensi. "And none of you had the idea to smuggle some reasonable food to me."

"Oh, pizza and cupcakes are 'reasonable'?"

Joann rolled her eyes. "Maybe not ,reasonable', but definitely more delicious than the hospital kitchen."

"We have tried, really, but the nurses on your ward watched out like a hawk."

"Yes, they didn't miss a thing."

For a moment both were lost in their thoughts.

"Thank you, Kens."

"What for?"

"For everything."

The two regarded each other seriously.

"No problem."

Despite of the often terrible and cruel sides, Callen loved his job. But today he really would like to chuck it, because he could not pick up Joann from the hospital. Kensi had stepped in so that Joann hadn't to go home alone, but that was not the same.

"If you still look so furious, someone will fall down dead." Sam looked at his partner with a winkled forehead. "If you're messing up this because you're not one hundred percent with your thoughts on the matter, not only Hetty will give you a hard time."

"Ah yes, who else?", G growled at his partner.

"Oh, maybe me? The rest of the team and I'll bet, MacKenzie, too."

On the mention of her name he drew a sigh. "Okay, but she comes home today ..."

"Yes, and Kensi will take care for her really good." Sam didn't let finish his partner. "Both get on well with each other. On top of that I can imagine that Joann would prefer to stay together with a woman on her first day at home. So you pull yourself together, if you don't mind. You can visit her in a few days."

G gave his friend an inscrutable look and with it he ended the discussion.

With a frown Joann read the text message on her mobile phone once more. However, she couldn't figure it out. Finally, she shrugged her shoulders and sent a short reply. She would probably have to wait until tomorrow, when G picked her up and gave her an explanation.

He took a deep breath to calm down. It was a few days ago that he had seen her, and this was the first time that he would see Joann outside the hospital. He really was as nervous as a teenager before his first date! Then Callen knocked on her door.

"Hy, Callen, come in." Joann beamed at him. "I'm terribly curious! What is the surprise?"

He laughed. "If I tell you this, it's none more."

She pulled a pout, but had to laugh because Callen did not flinch. "Fair enough, let's go then. I just get my purse."

Joann had hardly turned her back on him, as he didn't try at all to suppress his grin. It was clearly fun to him to keep her on tenterhooks. Humming softly to herself Joann took her purse. It was fun to be surprised by Callen.

When Joann had locked, G took off her purse. "Please, close your eyes now and let them shut, until I say something else, okay?"

"Man, you really keep me in suspense!"

He doesn't let himself get out of the concept. "Okay?"

"Yes, okay!" Laughing, Joann closed her eyes.

"I am now taking your arm and lead you." Callen wanted to make sure that Joann didn't become frightened and hid herself again behind her mask of cool detachment.

"It's done, you may open your eyes." Callen was eagerly waiting for her response.

Gasping Joann stared at the Maserati. "Is this the car?"

"Yes, exactly that one. By the way, nice greeting from Hetty!"

She carefully ran her fingertips over the lacquer and wandered around the beautiful car. "It's gorgeous!" She sighed quietly. "Something every girl is dreaming of."

"Maybe also hereof?" G dangled the keys in front of Joann.

"I may drive?" Her complete bewilderment was not to be over-heard.

"I will show you the way and you are driving us." From the embrace that followed both were amazed.

The sun was shining, she drove a hot car, the man at her side was just as hot and the view of the coast road to the sea was beautiful. An absolutely perfect day. Joann couldn't stop smiling.

Both enjoyed them being together to the fullest. G thought of the day when Joann was injured, as he had been sitting on her bed and wanted to make her smile. He had done it.

"Little One, next left, and then always straight ahead."

"You shouldn't call me 'Little One'!" Joann flashed at him. "After all, I'm as tall as you!"

Callen merely grinned. "The road is not necessarily intended for a Maserati, please be careful when turning."

"Callen, I drive carefully all the time."

"I can't contradict that, Joann." G said that quite seriously, because she drove exceptionally well.

Joann gave him a quick look and could see that he didn't want to tease her.

The road, better the way, ended on a bay with a fantastic view of the sea. "Are you in the mood for a walk?" Callen pointed to the beach.

"A great idea." Joann took a deep breath and tasted the salt on her lips. Then the rogue appeared in her face. "Who is the first at the water!" She gave Callen a little push and ran off.

"You're tricking!" Grinning, he ran after her.

Joann sat down and took off her shoes. She closed her eyes and dug her toes in the sand. "I missed it..." She looked up at G. "The beach was the best thing about my move to LA. Whenever it has been possible I went there." Callen held out his hand and Joann allowed him to help her up. Peacefully the two walked along on the beach.

"Wait a moment, Joann, I'll be right back. Oh, give me the car keys, please." Curious, she looked after Callen. He came back with a picnic basket and her purse. "I thought you may be hungry." This time G was embarrassed. Letting Joann drive a fast car was one thing. But to get her favorite dishes, and to arrange a picnic was somewhat completely different. He never had done anything like this before.

"Have I really told you, what I like to eat?" Surprised Joann looked at the food selection.

"Hey, I'm an undercover investigator, I know how to get information!" Callen tried fairly to cover up his embarrassment.

However, Joann thought in similar ways like he himself, so she could see through G. "Kensi helped you."

He sighed. "Gotcha. Indeed you have mentioned a few things to me, she told me the other ones. Is this a problem?"

"No, why should it? "Joann smiled warmly. "I thank you that you made yourself so much trouble."

Callen held her gaze. "I have to thank you. No idea when I had such a lighthearted day the last time."

Suddenly both were grasped by embarrassment and quickly concentrated upon the food.

They stayed until sunset. After Callen had packed everything in the trunk, he held out the keys to Joann. But this time she shook her head. "It was great to drive this car, but now I am a little tired and listless. Not a good condition for a safe journey."

G looked at her concerned. But Joann smiled. "I'm fine. It just was a long day, nothing else. But it was the best day for months, quite honestly."

"Well, I won't complain, that I can get some fun with this car, too."

The return trip was in amicable silence. Arriving at Joann's apartment, both didn't feel at ease. "Thank you so much for this day, G. It was very special for me."

Delighted, he registered that Joann didn't address him with his last name. She had previously done it once, at the time when she laid in his arms, injured.

"For me, too." The seriousness in his voice spoke volumes.

To her own surprise, Joann put her arms around G and kissed him. Gently Callen answered her kiss.

For a moment, Joann forgot everything that had happened in the past. She allowed herself to feel safe and secure. At this moment, she gave her heart to G.


End file.
